


The Five Times Mike was Jealous + The One Time He Could

by noraneptune



Series: The Jeremike AU [16]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, but only for the end, i now understand tagging so my other fics will have fun tags now, its a lot of fluff im gonna be honest especially 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: Mike was a protective person. He protected his heart, his mind, and the few people he cared about pretty much his entire life. Mike was also extremely stubborn, so, when he felt a certain way he would go in on it hard. Especially, when any type of feelings that may or may not be a little more than platonic took shape.Or, Mike is whipped and hates when other people mess with things that are his.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Series: The Jeremike AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859005
Kudos: 29





	The Five Times Mike was Jealous + The One Time He Could

**Author's Note:**

> okay i never do notes in the beginnings but two things  
> 1\. no this series is nowhere NEAR dead, i started school so its harder to find the time to write  
> and  
> 2\. i felt like it was important to note that the header of this fic in my google docs was "Imma basic ass bitch about to do a five things + 1 thing and whose gon stop me? Fuckig NOBODY" so yeah
> 
> enjoy :]

Mike was a protective person. He protected his heart, his mind, and the few people he cared about pretty much his entire life. Mike was also extremely stubborn, so, when he felt a certain way he would go in on it  _ hard _ . It was easy to be protective with himself, after all, he knew himself more than anyone could ever possibly try to, but it was extremely hard to be protective of people. Especially, when any type of feelings that may or may not be a little more than platonic took shape.

1.

It was about a month in on training the new brunette employee, when Mike started to notice odd things about himself. He found himself feeling like he  _ needed _ to be with him on nightshift, just in case, or that he  _ needed _ to make sure he actually had a ride home instead of walking in the dead of night. Mike didn’t understand the sudden attachment he seemed to be forming, and when Mike didn’t understand things, he’d shove them as far into the back of his mind as he could before moving on with his life.

But as Mike sat next to the frantic boy scrambling through cameras at 3 percent on a Friday, he couldn’t exactly ignore him. Mike himself was panicking, but as his phone read 5:52 am, he felt himself calm ever so slightly.

“Don't waste all the fucking power, we have eight minutes ‘til we can leave,” Mike mumbled moving to grab the iPad and dwindling flashlight from the boy’s hands.

“So-Sorry, I know I sho-should be used to thi-this by now,” 

The words flew by Mike’s ears like a wave overtaking dry sand on the beach, and he felt his mind go blank on what to do for a second. 

Jeremy ended the sentence with a small laugh, attempting to cover up the fear coursing through him as his hands twitched. When Mike’s eyes refocused, he noted the flickering next of the flashlight in his grip as it faded from existence.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Mike mumbled, tossing the useless tool onto the desk and moving to stand up, causing Jeremy to shake in fear.

“Wh-What will-” Jeremy began, only to be cut off by Mike gesturing a hand up to him.

The pair remained silent, both on edge at their loss of sight through the vents on either side of the room.

Mike had a strange feeling overcome him, not one of frustration that this would be Jeremy’s first extremely close call, but one he couldn’t quite pinpoint. One that gave him such an intense urge to form a safety bubble around the boy and block him from all harm's way. The adrenaline coursed through him like fire as he heard a large denting in the left vent. He gazed intensely at the cameras frantically searching for any sign of one of the Toys. Mike vaguely registered the whimper that came from Jeremy before the scream and his leap at a blur of teal in front of him. Using his foot, he was able to knock the rabbit over, successfully banging its head into the heavy tile, causing it to malfunction. Using the pure adrenaline he had left, Mike heaved his weight against the metal, forcing it to slowly shut down and stop moving. Faintly, he could make out chimes from the iPad, signifying the time. 6 am.

Life stopped flying in slow motion, and the tall man turned around to look at Jeremy. 

_ Why the hell did I just do that? _

The brunette was breathing heavily, and his pupils were mere pricks in the midst of green. Mike stood up, feeling suddenly sheepish at the bruteness he just exerted over someone he met just barely a month prior. He moved to say something, only to feel arms around his middle, and a shaking figure leaning into his chest.

“Thank you,”

Mike was shocked at the sudden intimacy, but didn’t hesitate to firmly hold Jeremy closer. Another wave of the strange feeling hit him again.

“Of course,”




Mike frequently found himself outside of Jeremy’s house, lazily scrolling through his phone waiting for the brunette to come bouncing out. He also frequently found himself wondering why said brunette always seemed to be laughing his ass off a good chunk of the time when he left said house. He idly placed his phone on top of the console and glanced at a smudge on his door’s window, thinking back to the week prior. A small wisp of blonde hair, clear and definitely there just past the door saying something to Jeremy sending him into a fit of small laughs. Mike squeezed his eyes shut at the memory and blew air past his lips.

_ Who the hell even was that? _

The blonde hair had appeared for the fourth time, just passed his line of sight as Jeremy bounded out towards the car, gingerly opening the door. Mike’s eyes were transfixed on the door to the house, willing to see behind it  _ just _ once. 

“Mike? Earth to-to Mike?” 

He snapped out of his trance, to be met with green eyes and a lightly dusted face staring back at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. Purely due to the fact he was startled. Nothing more.

The ride to the pizzeria was fine, their shift was fine, but Mike couldn’t stop thinking about that damn blonde hair. 

_ What the hell is wrong with me? Why does it matter?  _

He settled on the idea of wanting to make sure nothing was going wrong in his life, as the boy was already working at a literal deathtrap of a pizza chain.

_ Yeah, that was it. _

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t, but it clearly bugged him enough to the point where when they reached back at Jeremy’s house that night the brunette said something.

“What’s wrong? You’ve be-been weird all-all day,”

Mike felt a wave of shock fall over him.

_ He noticed? _

He didn’t quite know how to respond for a minute.

“Mi-Mike-”

“Who is that blonde I always see at your door?”

The concern on Jeremy’s face melted away as a small smile tugged at his lips. Once again, Mike’s heart thumped slightly out of rhythm. 

_ He just startled me again, _

“That’s wha-what you’ve been wor-wor-worried about?” Jeremy responded, letting out a small laugh.

Mike felt his face burn slightly, moving to say something before being cut off.

“It-It’s Chris, you dumbass,”

Another wave of embarrassment coarse through the older man’s body, as the car filled with laughter.

“He’s  _ literally _ you-you’re coworker, di-dipshit,” Jeremy stuttered out between laughs.

“I couldn’t tell by just his fucking hair! Look, I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t some weirdo stalker dude,” Mike defended, feeling a few laughs wash over himself too.

“It’s tou-touching you care, Mi-Mike,” Jeremy smirked, moving to leave the car and grab his bag.

Mike rolled his eyes and (kindly) flipped him off before pulling back onto the street. He couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t feel better than prior to the knowledge of ‘mysterious blonde man’ being Chris. The tall man ran his thumb across the center console, and sighed.

_ “It’s tou-touching you care, Mi-Mike” _

He smiled.




Fritz convinced the other three workers to do a lot, and that led to a lot of situations where one or two of the group would be dead tired but still dragged along to do something extroverted. So, this led to situations like these, with Jeremy leaning drearily into his arm on a bar counter and Mike not being able to keep his eyes off the brunette. 

Jeremy’s eyes were fluttering open and closed, trying to focus on the freckles that dotted Mike’s wrist. He had slept very poorly the night prior and wanted nothing more than to be in his bed curling up with a green blanket wrapped around him, drowning in warmth. Mike, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to be sitting on a creaky bar stool staring at Jeremy’s hands drowsily fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket.

That was why he took great offence to the blonde who rudely interrupted his bliss by sitting next to the younger. Jeremy didn’t even notice anyone had sat down until he vaguely registered a voice talking to him.

“Hey, why do you look so down?”

Mike inwardly cringed at the sweetness in the guy’s voice, watching green eyes slowly turn away from him and to said voice.

“I-I’m just tir-tired,” Came his reply, sitting up fully for the first time in a half hour, and giving a half-lidded smile to said stranger. Mike rolled his eyes outwardly this time, and turned his attention to his phone where he aimlessly looked for a distraction. 

The banter was mostly one sided, with Jeremy not giving any dialogue outside of what was directly asked. He wasn’t really in the mood to be talking to anyone but Mike, but his politeness would overpower his own wants. Rather quickly, the conversation became filled with flirty undertones, leaving a dreary Jeremy to not quite know how to respond. Mike, overhearing this and sensing the tension flair up in the brunette’s body, tuned back into the conversation (even though he was listening with extreme ferver throughout the night).

The hand resting dangerously close to Jeremy’s moved to cradle his arm, along with another flirty line.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re coming onto me,”

_ He literally said he was a cat person don’t fucking flatter yourself, _

“Oh-Oh, I’m sorry I’m just, no-not really looking for some-someone right now,” He said, moving away from the hold on his arm, inadvertently scooting closer to Mike. The blonde rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh before moving closer again.

“Aw, what? Don’t kid yourself, you’ve been flirting with me  _ all _ night-”

“He said he’s not interested,”

The words fell out before Mike could really think about what he was saying. The man looked startled, as if he didn’t seem to notice Mike was there at all. Crossing his arms he responded again,

“Aw, is someone jealous?”

Mike smirked, leaning over the counter just passed Jeremy.

“Of someone who's so brain dead they can’t take a hint? Please,”

Jeremy let out a small laugh at the comment and Mike felt a warmth in his chest. Rolling his eyes, the blonde stood up and muttered a small ‘It was good talking to you’, before walking off.

“Finally, thought he-he’d never le-leav-leave,” Jeremy yawned, letting his body fall towards the counter space that should have belonged to Mike. Smiling, the blue eyed man ran a hand through his hair, slowly petting him. Mike’s body felt warm all over, like tingles were the only sensation to exist on the planet. The sounds and bright lights of the bar seemed to fade out and all he could smell was soft vanilla and all he could hear was the steadiness of their breathing. He yearned to know what it was like to have that moment last a lifetime. 

After a few minutes of letting each other be, Mike moved to whisper in the shorter’s ear.

“Wanna bail?”

They were in the parking lot when Mike realized the grip on his jacket had ceased, so he turned around to find the boy he was so  _ so _ infatuated with, on the ground looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

“What the hell are you-”

“‘M too tired,”

Mike knelt down by his side and smirked.

“Yeah? And what am I supposed to do about it?”

Jeremy yawned, sending Mike’s heart fluttering as the cool breeze of night overtook the silent atmosphere.

“Carry me?”

In the pale moonlight, you couldn’t see the blush on the both of the pair’s faces, as Mike gently picked Jeremy up, one arm resting under his knees and the other under his back. The taller could feel his heartbeat against his own. Both prayed the other couldn’t tell it was racing.

As Mike unlocked his car, he wanted nothing more than to be able to take Jeremy back to his apartment and hold him to his chest. Never let anyone or anything hurt him. He would’ve given the world to cradle him and never let him go. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring until his thoughts were broken by Jeremy scooting up in his arms and securely nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Somehow, Mike’s heart rate increased more than he ever thought possible. Sighing at the delicate nature of the boy in his arms, he gently sat down against the edge of his car and kept his Doll securely in his hold. One hand rested on Jeremy’s thigh rubbing small circles with his thumb, and the other wrapped his waist firmly. As Mike drifted off into slumber he tried to desperately hold onto the feeling of Jeremy in his arms, clinging onto him for dear life. Mike fell asleep with vanilla filling his nose and warmth surrounding him. 

*

“Where the hell are they? It says Mike has been typing for the past five minutes,” Chris muttered, scanning the room for the two before turning back to Fritz.

“Let’s just go back to the car,” Fritz mumbled, and pulled the lanky blonde along with him out the back door to the parking lot. Fritz was clearly tipsy, but Chris chose to refrain from drinking in the hopes that he would not wake up with a raging migraine the next morning.

Fritz snickered, before turning to the blonde.

“Maybe if we’re lucky, they finally fucked and we won’t have to deal with them being-”

His sentence trailed off as they reached the car to find said pair fast asleep against it.

Chris let out a small laugh, bending down to reach into Mike’s pocket.

“What are you-”

“I’ll drive. Help me put them in the backseat, yeah?”

4.

“You remember him, right Mike? How could you  _ not _ ,”

Mike could hear the bite dripping from Fritz’s words, taunting him with every new sentence. The phone held two inches from the tall man’s face moved to be placed in Jeremy’s lap.

“Wha-What is it with you gu-guys and showing me ol-old friend-friends you used to know?” He mumbled, not even sparing a glance at the device on his thigh and crossing his arms. 

The group had wanted to have a night with all four of them for a while, and had finally switched shifts enough for it to work out. Before they left, Fritz (and Chris) had basically trapped Jeremy on the break room couch to show him their most recent instagram profile from who-knows-how-long ago that he ‘just had to meet’. Jeremy grew more and more annoyed with each new person they tried to show him, most old friends from highschool or mutual acquaintances from who knows where. Glancing down at the phone, though, this one seemed different. He was extremely attractive.

He also looked eerily similar to Mike.

“Shut the hell up, Fritz, you’re not actually considering setting him up with  _ David _ of all people,” Mike responded, trying to bite back to fiery words he longed to say to Fritz. The ginger only smirked, crossing his arms and taking his phone back.

“‘Course I’m serious! You two used to be really good friends,”

“I  _ barely _ knew him, but I knew his name pretty fucking well considering how many ‘Are you David?’s I got. Seriously, is black hair so unique every guy who has it suddenly looks the same?”

Jeremy shook his head, the sleeves of Mike’s old security jacket drooping further past his hands. It didn’t smell like him anymore, as it did four months prior when he was given it, but it still felt like home. In Jeremy’s humble opinion, the guy looked nothing like  _ his _ Mike. His eyes weren’t the same color as the sky during winter, and his hair was too neat and light to be his. But, then again, no one could replicate Mike quite right. Jeremy shrugged off the thoughts of talking to anyone new, only finding the pestering to be a small annoyance.

Mike on the other hand, did not take kindly to Fritz’s plotting of  _ his _ confession. After a decently heated argument of whether or not to tell Jeremy of his feelings, the ginger seemed to be actively making life hell until Mike gave in. This was the eighth guy within the week Fritz had been so adamant was ‘just perfect’ for Jeremy. On top of the outright playing cupid, it seemed like every comment out of his mouth had to do with the brunette and other guys. How  _ stunning _ the brunette would look with person X, or how person Y was ‘just his type’. It was getting quite frustrating, but Mike refused to let his annoyance show through, to avoid giving his friends more leverage.

But, it was when they were walking towards Chris’s condo when Mike’s patience was finally broken outwardly. The conversation was mostly held up by the other two, while Mike had an arm loosely draped around Jeremy’s waist, something the duo had become accustomed to quite fast. The brunette was mumbling something about needing to buy new candles for his room when another pair of men came the opposite way on the sidewalk. Jeremy’s eyes didn’t move, but Mike watched intently as he saw the exchange of glances from Jeremy, to Mike, to the sewn in name tag proudly displayed on Jeremy’s chest, each other and then away. He vaguely registered a snicker behind him before an obnoxiously loud voice rang through the air.

“ _ Jeremy _ , you shouldn’t wear that jacket outside, people might  _ assume _ that the stitched in ‘MIKE’ might mean you’re off the market-”

“Would you shut your goddamn mouth for five minutes?” 

The group’s walking pace slowed, as alarms rang off in Fritz’s head, but all Mike could see was red. Although every part of the ginger’s mind told him to back the fuck off, the cocky side of his brain seemed to be in cruise control at the moment, and didn’t know when to quit.

“What? When you walk with a twink under your arm I’m  _ just _ saying some people will think you’re fucking said twi-”

Mike moved forward to shove Fritz, before Chris stepped in between the two actively pushing them apart.

“ _ Guys _ ,”

The struggling stopped as Fritz registered the look on Mike’s face; Not one of anger as he expected, but disparity. He felt a wave of guilt course over him, before he shook his head and kept his lips sealed. Chris pressed his lips together and grabbed Jeremy’s forearm gently.

“You were telling me about that cat shelter earlier, wanna continue on?”

“Oh yeah, I started volun-volunteering at-”

The group kept walking again, an unspoken apology laid in the air between the other two coworkers, knowing that once they were inside the memory would basically be forgotten.

Mike may not have noticed, but Jeremy also watched the eyelines of the men across the sidewalk from him, and couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride and safety when they read the name and didn’t think twice about approaching. 

*

Chris and Fritz were knocked out the second they got back to the condo, after setting their alarms for midnight and taking a power nap until then. This had been commonplace for the group, often not wanting to feel the impending lethargy at three instead of at five.

The TV was on at a volume of two, as Jeremy leaned into Mike’s side vaguely registering the sounds other than his breathing.

“Mike?” Jeremy whispered, wrapping his arms around Mike’s left one. He hummed in response.

“Do you think I should actually reach out to that guy?”

Mike’s heart plummeted into his stomach, until he turned his head to see his favorite green eyes staring back at him.  _ God _ , he’d never get tired of green. Mike smirked.

“No, he isn’t good enough to take you out. Just trust me, okay?”

Jeremy placed his cheek on the taller’s shoulder and mumbled back.

“Good,”

5.

They really did look like a couple, if anyone with eyes was honest with themselves.

Mike’s hand gently cupping Jeremy’s shoulder rubbed small circles as the brunette tried to make decisions on what milk to buy. Mike could’ve stood there all day, inspecting every square inch of the boy next to him. Every detail on the colorblock green hoodie that clung to him, every freckle on his jawline (though, he’d already counted them more times than he could remember), every curly hair out of place, every movement of his favorite green eyes, every-

His trance was broken by a soft murmur.

“Could you please go ge-get-get iced coffee? It’s only-only a few isles down,”

The domestically of the whole situation made the pair’s hearts flutter and fill with warmth. It all felt so honest and real, and just like  _ home _ .

Mike gave him a soft smile and moved towards the next aisle over of refrigerated goods. He truly did feel like he was walking on a cloud, caught up in the skies, so  _ so _ entranced by shades of green and brown. It all felt so perfect. He longed to have this be a weekly norm, but rather, buying food for his- no, what would be  _ their _ apartment, rather than to Jeremy’s house. Mike loved to pretend that was the reality up until the very last second. He loved to toy with the idea of Jeremy being his partner while they were out, but specifically while shopping. Maybe it was the soft way they would have to speak to not disturb other customers, or maybe it was Jeremy never choosing to wear anything particularly fancy, opting often for hoodies and jackets. Maybe it was the fact that a good chunk of those hoodies would be Mike’s that had been taken from him or left at the brunette’s house, only to never be returned again. Or maybe, and this one was Mike’s favorite, maybe it was that whenever they were together they seemed to have a magnetic pull towards one another. A type of bond that seemingly nothing could break, one that transcended any label he could give it.

In other words, Mike was whipped.

Sighing to himself, he gently urged his thoughts of a domestic life with Jeremy away and pulled out two jugs of vanilla iced coffee from the illuminated fridge’s shelf. Mike hummed, feeling a smile tug at his lips when he realized he was walking back towards Jeremy, probably leaned over the shopping cart handle waiting for him to come back.

The feelings of walking on air dissipated into nothingness when he rounded the corner of the aisle to see hands on Jeremy’s waist and a panicking brunette in between said hands. The hushed voices that lulled him into his ‘living together’ fantasy were no longer hushed, but rather aggressive and bold. Every nerve on his body burned and he felt the pangs of jealousy come in waves through his body. Red, red, red, was all he could feel. The taste on his tongue turned sour, and he had to fight every urge to not shove the man off of Jeremy, and hold him until everyone knew he was his. Because, he  _ was _ his. Jeremy was  _ his _ Doll. Despite Mike’s jealousy, what upset him even more was how the man was grabbing him, not leaving room for any sort of comfort. Not that he’d expect an asshat to do that, but whenever he saw unwanted physical touch to anyone let alone Jeremy, the fire inside him burned deeper.

“ _ Please _ get off-off! I said I was-wasn’t interest-”

“Oh come  _ on _ , you practically  _ walked _ into my arms. You’d look  _ so _ pretty with a few marks on your ne-”

“I’m sorry, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The voice startled Jeremy, but intense relief washed over him as he struggled to get out of the man’s arms harder. Mike set the jugs into the cart and gripped the man’s wrists, yanking them off of his Doll’s waist.

“The hell is it to you? I saw ‘im firs-”

“I’m his boyfriend. You can kindly fuck off, or I’ll bash your teeth in,  _ right _ here,” Mike blurted out, moving a hand around the now free boy’s waist. Though what he said hadn’t sunk in, the pair’s faces both flushed. Jeremy sunk into the hold and practically drank in Mike’s smell, gaining comfort from the recognizable body. Before his words could set in, the man had started back away from the aisles, and then disappeared completely.

“Fuck, Doll, are you okay?” Mike whispered hurriedly, moving to grab the brunette’s hands and make sure there was nothing to indicate any physical harm.

“Mi-Mike, I’m okay, promise,” Jeremy responded, smiling gently to ease his best friend’s concerns. Mike let out a small breath as the scene replayed in his mind.

_ I’m his boyfriend. _

_ I’m his  _ boyfriend!

“Oh my god, why the  _ hell _ did I do that?” Mike muttered, putting and to his face and giving a small laugh, trying to add any sort of humor to the situation.

“No! No! It-It was fine. He prob-probably wouldn’t have lef-left without you saying, uh, that-that,”

Mike gave an embarrassed laugh, before he noticed the other’s face begin to droop. In response, he leaned down and held the boy close to his chest, arms wrapping around the small of his back. Jeremy dug his head just under Mike’s chin, nestling to where his neck and chest met. The intensity of the situation caught up with him, and he could almost feel the invading hands on his hips still.

“Why-Why are they always so grab-grabby?” He whispered, steading his rhythm to match the taller’s. Mike felt his heart break a little when he heard the weak words from the younger. He had just opened up about what had happened to him a little over a month prior, and with the added knowledge of specific trauma, he couldn’t imagine what he was feeling. Mike held him tighter.

They stayed there for a while, standing in the middle of an empty milk aisle on a Sunday night, long past when Jeremy needed comforting. The brunette only pulled away to run his thumb over a freckle next to Mike’s scar down his jawline. 

“I love you,” 

The soft murmurs Mike adored were back, as he gently pushed away Jeremy’s hand.

“I love you too, dipshit,”

The pair’s cheeks flushed, turning back towards their cart, although, both were so focused on taming their own butterflies, they couldn’t seem to notice the ones around them.

+The 1 Time He Could

_ 7:42pm _

_ fritz fuckbitch: _

_ howd u feel bout the waiter mikey ;) _

_ mikey wikey: _

_ fuck you _

_ fritz fuckbitch: _

_ aw dont get all frisky now _

Mike rolled his eyes and his grip on the brunette’s thigh tightened as he refused to look at his buzzing phone again. Fritz on the other hand, across the table from the two, felt like he was going to pass out if he held in his laughter anymore. 

_ 7:46pm _

_ Fritz :P: _

_ im gonna fuckign piss mysfel _

_ chris is smart: _

_ I can’t say this isn’t funny because it is but I still feel bad, Jerm probably doesn’t even know he’s flirting _

_ Fritz :P: _

_ HE IS LITRRWLY ALL OVE R HI< WDYM DOESNT KNOW>?? _

_ chris is smart: _

_ Oh my god learn to type better first of all _

_ chris is smart: _

_ Also have you met Jeremy he probably thinks he’s just being nice _

_ Fritz :P: _

_ except when its directed @ mike then he goes fuckin feral _

Chris glanced up and had to suppress his own laugh. He couldn’t say it wasn’t funny how annoyed Mike looked at the situation, but he  _ did _ feel somewhat bad. The pair hadn’t been together too too long, it had been a few months, but Jesus were both of them jealous. Chris couldn’t necessarily blame them for that, a they’d been pining for each other for a good portion of a year. After so long, finally having that person did mean a lot. 

Nevertheless, Mike’s stone cold grin and eyes piercing daggers at the waiter who was profusely flirting with his boyfriend was a hilarious sight. 

It had been five minutes of conversation between the two, fully being led by the tall sandy haired waiter. His hands were on the table leaning over it, and partially over Jeremy. The chatter had gone from questions about Jeremy’s cat to throwing ‘cutie’ at the end of every sentence.

“I’m just saying, maybe I could show you around the area, cutie,”

Jeremy’s eyebrows furrowed at the nickname as he felt another squeeze on his thigh. It set in what was happening, as he glanced up to make eye contact with the waiter.

_ Oh _ .

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a voice from the back of the restaurant calling out a name. Presumably, it was the waiter’s as he promptly excused himself and left the area. Mike’s arms moved around Jeremy’s waist, pulling him almost in his lap, and mentally gave a growl.

“Jeez Jeremy, control your pet,” Chris said, smirking, as Fritz let his laughter loose falling forward onto the table.

“I didn’t real-realize it was fli-flirt-flirting until the very end!” The brunette defended, turning to sit across Mike’s legs facing towards the end of the booth. Mike rolled his eyes as Jeremy leaned forward and planted a small kiss to his lips.

“No one could out-do you, Mike-Mikey. You’re too-too-too amazing,”

Mike smiled, leaning in to kiss his Doll again, before Fritz ended his laughing fit and interrupted their moment with a loud ‘Boooo!’.

“Mike, I thought we would be running away from the cops at this point after you committed fucking  _ murder _ ,” The red-head continued to laugh, albeit more toned down.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, I get jealous easy, but come  _ on _ , he was looking at you like you were his toy or something-”

Mike was cut off by Jeremy leaning and whispering something into his ear, before his face flushed red.

“God, I love you,” He mumbled, pulling the boy into a significantly more intense kiss.

Fritz made a fake gagging noise, while Chris held his face in his hands.

“Can I have one damn meal without you two fucking in the corner?” Fritz continued, making his looking away more of a grand gesture. At that, Mike smirked and turned to say something to Jeremy this time, causing the brunette to hide his face in his hands and duck away into Mike’s shirt.

“For  _ fuck’s  _ sake, keep your kinky shit  _ away _ from us,” Chris groaned, moving to rest his head on his arm already stuck out.

“Sorry, sorry, but you’re the one setting up everything perfectly, how can I not take the opportunity?” Mike laughed, moving Jeremy on his lap to be facing away from the booth’s end and getting a better view of the rest of the group.

“I don’t thin-think Chris can talk, I’ve hear-heard him say some things to Cass-Cassie that were a little  _ too _ person-personal,” Jeremy said, it being his turn to smirk and join the rest of the group in laughs.

“It was  _ one _ time, and I  _ thought _ the music was loud enough where you wouldn’t hear!”

Mike’s eyes were torn away from the perfect man in his arms when he noticed sandy blonde hair peeking over the booth’s top walking towards their table. He glanced at the figure getting closer, holding the table’s drinks on a round tray as he pursed his lips.

“Kiss me,”

Jeremy turned to his boyfriend confused before he was met with Mike aggressively pulling him in for a kiss. A small ‘mfph’ came from him, before he closed his eyes and sunk into the feeling. Mike gently bit down on Jeremy’s bottom lip before using his tongue to soothe the spot. Jeremy let himself forget where they were and who they were with and just be completely entranced by his love.

Chris who was previously fidgeting with his fork, dropped it onto the table and let his head fall in his arms before dramatically groaning. Fritz was about to complain again, when he noticed the uncomfortable waiter at the end of their table hesitatingly staring at the drinks in his hands, to the couple, to the other two. Swallowing his laughter, Fritz made friendly eye contact to the blonde and gave a sickening smile.

“Get a load of them am I right? They’re like this all the time- I’m sure you understand,”

Mike only pulled away once Fritz started talking, leaving Jeremy a flushed mess whale a smug grin rested on his own complexion.

“So sorry about that, sometimes we get too ahead of ourselves, don’t we, Doll?”

Jeremy’s cheeks darkened again as he noticed the waiter standing there awkwardly. 

“Mhmm,” Was the only response that came from the brunette. 

After the man walked away again, Jeremy slid off of Mike’s lap and into the seat next to him. Fritz was the first to break the silence again, with another hard laugh.

“That’s one way of doing that, Mike,”

Mike only laughed and squeezed Jeremy’s waist with the hand still wrapped around it.

“What? I gotta show what’s mine, y’know,”

Jeremy gave a clumsy smile, and leaned into Mike’s chest.

“Yours,”

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments are both welcomed & encouraged!  
> if you have any questions about the au, i will happily answer them, and i may even turn them into a chapter! also, suggestions are also always welcome.  
> thanks, love you guys!  
> stay safe <3  
> -fia  
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]


End file.
